TG02 is a pyrimidine-based multi-kinase inhibitor that inhibits CDKs 1, 2, 5, 7, and 9 together with JAK2 and FLT3. It dose-dependently inhibits signaling pathways downstream of CDKs, JAK2 and FLT3 in cancer cells with the main targets being CDKs. TG02 is anti-proliferative in a broad range of tumor cell lines, inducing GI cell cycle arrest and apoptosis. Primary cultures of progenitor cells derived from acute myeloid leukemia (AML) and polycythemia vera patients are very sensitive to TG02. Comparison with reference inhibitors that block only one of the main targets of TG02 demonstrate the benefit of combined CDK and JAK2/FLT3 inhibition in cell lines as well as primary cells. See Goh et al., Leukemia 26:236-43 (2012). TG02 is also known as SB1317 and by its chemical name: (16E)-14-methyl-20-oxa-5,7,14,26-tetraazatetracyclo[19.3.1.1(2,6).1(8,12)]heptacosa-1(25),2(26),3,5,8(27),9,11,16,21,23-decaene.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,255 discloses TG02 as Compound 1. U.S. Pat. No. 9,120,815 discloses various salt and crystalline forms of TG02, including TG02 citrate polymorphs referred to as Citrate Pattern 1, Citrate Pattern 2, and Citrate Pattern 3. The powder x-ray diffraction (PXRD or XRPD) pattern of TG02 Citrate Pattern 1, Citrate Pattern 2, and Citrate Pattern 3 are provided in FIGS. 1 and 2.